


Now or Never

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: After years or flirting on the lines of best friends or more, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch make a decision that will change their lives forever.





	Now or Never

Six weeks doesn't sound too long but six weeks can feel like an eternity when you find yourself missing somebody every minute of every day.

So when Charlotte Flair finally entered the stadium, she couldn’t control the smile on her face; she was finally back at work, and finally going to be reunited with her best friend. 

Walking through the corridors, she said quick hellos to those who were around, she stopped when she got to the end of one corridor, seeing the back of the beautiful red head that she missed so much, she caught Naomi’s eye and winked, as she quietly made her way to the pair, she stood behind Becky and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist. 

Becky jumped but soon noticed who's hands had snaked around her waist. She jumped around and wrapped her arms around Charlotte, lifting her legs up so they wrapped the taller woman's waist. "Uhhh! Louise! So good to have ya back."

"Even with what is planned for tonight?" Naomi asked as she watched the two smother each other with hugs. People looked at the pair with confusion as they walked by, but after spending so much time with the girls, Naomi now accepted this as part of the norm. The best friends were incredibly Close, always touching, always lingering with their hugs, and don't get anyone started on the way they looked at each other. Naomi knew love when it stared her in the face, it was just a waiting game to see which of the Tea Time girls would catch on first.

"A little disheartening but it's setting up for a hell of a feud." Charlotte smiled. Becky was her favourite person to feud with, other than Sasha Banks. The pair had a chemistry like no one else. The trust they had for each other in the ring, and the fact that once they were out of the wrestling ring, behind that curtain, Thelma and Louise became one again. They hugged, they laughed, they traveled together, worked out together, shared the same hotel room, frequently the same bed; it was just who they were, and no storyline ever interfered with them. Plus, they'd rather a feuding storyline than being on separate brands again; that was always the hardest thing, and they always dreaded the times when a roster shake up was about to happen, they honestly thought Becky was heading to RAW earlier this year, they were saddened to lose Nattie but at least it wasn't each other.

"Y'all have the best feuds. They saying I may get involved, on Beckys side of course."

"Heel Charlotte doesn't need friends." Charlotte mock frowned, and looked at the fire red head who stood next to her. “I was enjoying working with you girls tho.”

“You just play the best villain, my pretty girl." Becky smiled before pulling Charlotte in for another hug. She squeezed the blonde tight; she had missed her immensely.

\-----------------------

"You did good." Becky beamed as she entered the locker room. Majority of the SD roster and team had hit the road, moving on to the next city that held their next event. She was set to be teaming up with Lana again, reportedly against The Iiconic duo, while Charlotte had a match scheduled with Naomi. The non televised events were always fun, the most random of matches always happened, and they could interact with the crowd more.

"Thanks." Charlotte smiled as she finished packing the last of her bag. “She got me a good one.” The blonde pointed to her nose that Carmella had busted up.

“Yeah she got ya a beauty, didn’t she?” Becky moved closer and examined her nose. She leaned down and placed a delicate kiss to the bridge of Charlotte’s nose. “There, all better.” She whispered.

“I really missed you.” Charlotte whispered back. She reached forward and locked her fingers with Becky. 

“Not enough FaceTime or text messages in the world could replace having you here in person." Becky rubbed her thumb over Charlotte's. "No one else puts up with my puns the way you do."

"People don't know a good sense of humour when it's staring them in the face.” 

“It doesn’t take much to make you laugh, lass.” Becky smirked as she pulled her best friend to her feet. “C’mon, let’s head back to the hotel. Got lots of catching up to do before we sleep.”

—————————

The car ride back to the hotel was silent, with Becky driving while Charlotte looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. She could feel something had changed between the pair. They had always flirted with a line between friendship and something else, something they both yearned for. She felt nervous, she was excited, she knew tonight was the night that they'd change their lives forever. 

They entered the hotel, checked in and walked over to the elevator. 

"So how's ye bank balance after your Disney shopping spree?" 

"Oh god." Charlotte laughed. "By the time I got a few things for the kids, and us, I was surpris it all fit in my suitcase."

"Can't wait to wear those shirts, Char!" Becky smiled as she recalled all the photos she got of matching shirts with her best friend. Some cool Disney slogan tees, some with characters, she wasn't as big of fan as Alexa Bliss, nor was she all that open about it, but nothing beat kicking back and watching a fave Disney flick while eating some quinoa crackers. 

"We totally need to go to Disneyland one day, just the two of us, the rides look intense." The elevator stopped and the opened. 

"It's a date!" Becky announced as she hopped off the elevator and began to walk down a dimly lit hallway, leaving a blushing Flair behind her. "I only booked a one bedder, that cool?"

"Of course, yeah." Charlotte placed her bag on the bed after they entered their room for the night. "I need to freshen up, okay if I use the bathroom first?" She watched as Becky nodded before entering the bathroom. She sighed. Why she was so nervous was beyond her. This was Becky. Her Becky. The sweetest soul to ever exist, the biggest goofball in history, her girl. For years they had done nothing more than flirting, but tonight that needed to change. Becky needed to know how much Charlotte loved her. 

\--------

"I was getting ready to dial 911!" Becky grinned as Charlotte exited the bathroom with a towel in her hand as she dried her long wavey hair. "I thought ye had fallen down the drain."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smirked at her best friend who lay on the bed. "I like your tee" 

Becky looked down at her faded acid wash shirt with Charlotte's logo on display. "I went for the mens shirt, my boobs don't look great in low cut." 

"Oh shut up, they look great in anything." Throwing the damp towel at her friend, she lay on her stomach by Beckys side and looked at her.

"I always knew you were a tit girl, Charlotte Flair." 

"Only yours, Bex." Closing her eyes, Charlotte couldn't hide the smile that crept on her face.

"So uh, Luke messaged me tonight." Becky turned to her side so she was face to face with Charlotte.  
"Okay." Charlotte closed her eyes. "Did you tell him to fuck off?"

Becky laughed, loudly, startling Charlotte to open her eyes. 

"Turns out he was watching Smackdown tonight, he asked me if you and I were okay."

"Does he not know it's a storyline?" Charlotte questioned.

"He thinks we are together." Becky bit down on her lip and studied Charlotte's face. "A lot of people do...our friends... my friends...and it got me thinking...why aren't we together?"

A lump formed in Charlotte's throat as her breath hitched. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, her eyes began to water. 

"Char?" Becky whispered.

"I'm scared."

"Of what people will say?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "I'm used to people saying shit about me. From past mistakes, past relationships...my nudes."

"Your hot nudes." Becky smirked.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Charlotte cursed herself as a tear slid down her cheek. Becky was about to speak, knowing what Becky was about to say, Charlotte shook her head. "No, it's not the same, I know I'm important to you and your life but it's nothing like how you are to me. You literally saved my life, Rebecca. You came into my life when I needed someone who wasnt toxic. You taught me that I deserved more in life, that I was worth more then how I was being treated. That I was worth more than how I treated myself." She paused. "And then with Reid...when he died." She sniffed. "You literally kept me going. Taught me strength, gave me courage. Defeated my loneliness. Gave me motivation to pull myself together and get out of bed every morning. I barely liked myself before I met you, you made me become the person who I truly have always been. You taught me it was okay to be myself."

"I..." Becky wiped her own tears that had began trailing her face. "Isn't that a good reason why we should be together?"

"You don't get it." Wiping the back of her hand across her eyes, Charlotte's bottom lip trembled. "I can't lose you, Becks."

"Who said you were going to lose me?" Becky's heart broke at the sight of Charlotte crying in front of her. She reached for Charlottes hand, drawing it closer to her and kissing the back of it."See you've got us breaking up before we even begin. I'm offended Charlotte Flair."

"I don't have a good track record when it comes to relationships, and..."

"That's because you dated pigs." Becky cut her off. "Our relationship would be different because we have such a solid foundation, we get each other. We bring out the best in each other. We'd be the biggest power couple, screw Hunter and Stephanie, and Bryan and Brie; we would outdo them in a heart beat."

"Not everything is a competition, Becks."

"Uh hell yes it is. We compete in everything. It's what we do, Charlotte." Becky smiled. "And that's the tea." Forming her signature tea cup move, she watched as Charlotte did the same. 

"I want you, so bad."

"Badly." Becky laughed as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't forget Mr Adverb!"

"You're such a dork!" Charlotte playfully pushed the red head.

"Ah but you love this dork."

"I do, more than I ever imagined possible." 

Becky reached forward and caressed Charlotte's face. She watched as Charlotte pulled her hand to her mouth and began kissing the back of her hand before swirling her tongue around her index finger. Becky shivered as excitement courses through her body. Leaning forward, she pulled Charlotte toward her, both women whimpered as their first kiss took place. Charlotte nipped at Becky's bottom lip and sucked if between her lips, running her tongue across Becky's lip as she snaked her hand around the red heads neck and pulling her on top of her. 

Becky straddled Charlotte's hips and began to gently rock against her as the blondes tongue entered her mouth. 

"As much as I like this shirt on you, it needs to come off." Charlotte spoke the moment the two broke apart for air. 

"I like the confidence." Becky bit her bottom lip as she removed her tee and tossed it to the floor. She smirked as Charlotte's eyes zoned in on Beckys breasts; the Irish woman was glad she had already removed her bra for the night. 

"I really am a tit girl." Charlotte sat up and took a pert nipple into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the hardening bud, while her hand sort comfort in caressing the left breast.

"Oh fuck." Becky moaned as she pushed her hips harder into Charlotte. Their eyes met as Charlotte released her nipple with a plop. "You're a little more dressed than I'd like you to be, Louise."

"I'm so tired of denying this." Removing her shirt, Charlotte threw it to the floor where it landed next to Becky's. She watched as Becky rolled off her and shimmied out of her little shorts, leaving the Irish lass wearing en emerald green lace thong. "You're so beautiful, Becks."

"Come'ere." Becky's voice was soft. She watched as the blonde removed her bed shorts and swallowed as a completely naked Charlotte straddled her hips; she could feel the warmth coming from Charlotte's pussy, she moaned at the thought of touching her. "I need to feel you." Sliding her hand down between them, Becky near growled as her finger tips reached wetness, she slid one finger down The Queen's slit and brought her juices up to her bundle of nerves and slowly began to circle the engorged clit. 

"Fuck." Charlotte began to rock against the finger that rubbed against her as she leaned down and captured Beckys left nipple in her mouth, slightly biting down as Becky teased her opening. She gasped as Becky had swiftly rolled her over so she was now on top of her. "Oh god, yes!" Charlotte threw her head back as Becky entered her with two fingers. She looked up in time just as Becky lowered her head and capture her clit in her mouth.

Nothing had ever felt this good. Nothing had ever felt this right.

Bucking her hips into Becky's mouth, Charlotte massaged her left breast as her free hand reached for a fistfull of bright red hair, pushing the Irish lass deeper into her throbbing pussy. She was close. So close. "Mmmmm, yeah" she moaned as Becky entered her with a third finger and began to pump fastly, in and out, in and out, as her tongue lapped at the ever protruding clit. And as Becky curled her fingers upward, Charlotte let out a long, deep moan as she came undone, her juices trickled into Becky's hand as she helped the blonde ride out her orgsasm. 

"You taste so good, my lass." Becky brought her fingers to her mouth and licked off Charlotte's come, moaning as she did.   
Charlotte sat up in a hurry, pushing Becky's thong aside, it was her turn to feel Becky for the first time. "Shit. You're so wet, Becks."

"God," Becky moaned as Charlotte easily slipped a single digit inside her. "Well I did just have the most beautiful woman in the world come all over my hand, I think thats enough to get anyone going."

"You feel so good!" Charlotte breathed out as she entered Becky with a second finger. She watched mesmerised as Becky rode her hand, watching as perfect breasts moved in front of her face. 

"Oh god," Becky moaned as Charlotte moved her fingers at a rapid pace, matching the trusting Becky was going. "Fuuuck." Becky moaned loudly as her insides clamped down on the fingers now buried deep inside her.

"Why did we wait so long?" Charlotte questioned as she laughed, wrapping her arms around Becky who now lay on top of her, trying to steady her breath.

"We had to be ready, lass." 

"I'm never gonna give you up." Charlotte whispered to Becky. 

"I'm never gonna let you down." Becky sat up and looked into Charlottes eyes. "Never gonna run around and desert you"

"Oh my god." Charlotte whined and laughed, pushing Becky off of her.

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye." Becky continued as Charlotte reached behind her and grabbed a pillow and began hitting Becky with it. "Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Charlotte shook her head and listened as Becky continued singing. And in that moment, in that very moment, Charlotte Flair knew that Becky Lynch was going to be the person she grows old with.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut for Charlotte and Becky, hopefully it wasn't too bad!


End file.
